


to see heaven

by yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Hoshimeguri, First Meeting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml
Summary: The first fated meeting between the (then) Prince of Lama and the (then) High Priest of Sirena.Written for the IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang.





	to see heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written as part of the first draft of this [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085981); you don't need to read that work to understand this one as this one can stand on its own, but if you wish for a continuation for this one shot, you can ^^. 
> 
> I wrote this when the HoshiMeguri concepts were not fully released, hence the characters go by their actual names, and Tenn's role wasn't the King of Sirena, but rather its High Priest. For the sake of this AU, its timeline will be before Gaku (or Orion) and Tenn (or Sardinia) inherited the throne of their respective Stars. 
> 
> Riku (Erin) will also have a slightly different role and backstory than the actual HoshiMeguri concept.

Gaku falls off the cliff and hits his head. He feels pain a bit too late, and by then, blood has already covered half his face. He stares at the sky above him in a quiet wonder, too hurt to move, and too tired to care.

 

He thinks he might die here, in a planet that is not even his own.

 

The moon looks brighter than usual - or maybe it has always shone the brightest in this planet. Gaku wouldn’t know. He hardly has time to stare at the moon at his own home, where Riku must be waiting for him.

 

Riku. Gaku smiles inwardly to himself. His aide must worried sick, and no doubt pacing around the library hoping to see the familiar carriage carrying him back to the castle coming into the courtyard. Gaku thanks his lucky stars that Riku is unwell to follow him on this mission this time around - a fever which made him too weak to even stand which caused Gaku to order him to be confined to bed for the past few days.

 

At least, he’ll get to live.

 

He hears quiet footsteps and braces himself. He is in an unfamiliar place and anyone who finds him will no doubt treat him as a threat. He closes his eyes and waits for the footsteps to come closer, holding his breath when they finally come to a stop just beside his head.

 

A faint smell of Jasmine drifts into his nose.

 

“A military officer from Lama,” a soft male voice comments. It sounds flat and almost bored, as if the person is commenting about the weather. Gaku hears a chime and feels a smooth material brushing against his arm. He keeps his eyes closed, hoping to trick the newcomer that he is dead and eventually leave him alone.

 

“You’re not fooling anyone, soldier,” says the voice again, amused this time. “You’re a terrible actor.”

 

Gaku sighs and opens his eyes. “There’s no harm in --,”

 

His words get stuck in his throat when he sees the person speaking to him. Crouching beside him with his head tilted to the side, is a boy. He looks young - perhaps around Riku’s age, even, and no doubt not yet an adult - and light hair frames his face, softening the otherwise bored expression on it. His eyes shine from the reflection of the moonlight, which shines down on him softly.

 

From where he is lying, Gaku thinks he is looking at an angel.

 

“Are you Death here to take me, pretty one?” Gaku asks, a smile playing on his lips.

 

The boy raises one eyebrow. “I’ve never been called Death before. You’re the first to surprise me in a long while, soldier.”

 

“I’m honored.” Gaku tries to smile again before he feels pain shoot up his spine, causing him to wince and groan. Ah, his injuries must be worse than he thinks. He nearly forgets about them for a brief moment. “If you’re not Death, then, who are you?” he asks carefully through gritted teeth, trying to bite down the pain.

 

The boy doesn’t answer, and instead, Gaku watches silently as he reaches out to touch Gaku’s forehead. He feels his fingers tracing his skin lightly before he reaches a particular spot just above his hairline and Gaku feels pain running through him again. In reflex, he turns his head away.

 

“You won’t die,” says the boy a bit later after Gaku turns to him again. “You’re terribly injured, but you won’t die.” A pause and the boy averts his gaze. “I won’t allow it.”

 

“You seem confident.”

 

“I won’t allow you to die,” the boy says again. He is already kneeling beside Gaku, his hands rummaging through a small satchel by his side. Gaku sees a transparent bottle in the boy’s hands when he finally withdraws them, and manages to raise an eyebrow when the boy proceeds to place the bottle on the ground before moving to tug the end of his sleeve.

 

He hears a tearing sound.

 

“H-hey, what are you --,”

 

“Quiet, soldier,” the boy murmurs, “I ran out of bandages, so this will have to do.” He tears off a part of his sleeve, until just above his elbow. He takes the bottle before uncapping it, pouring liquid onto the torn sleeve. Its greenish-blue hue reminds Gaku of water, only it has a different kind of clarity and Gaku could smell the familiar scent of Jasmine again.

 

The boy stares at Gaku for a moment before reaching out, with the torn material in his hand, to lightly press against the wound on Gaku’s forehead.

 

Gaku expects pain - even braces himself for it - but it never comes. Instead, there is a cool sensation against his skin, growing steadily as the boy moves to wrap the cloth around Gaku’s head as a makeshift bandage.

 

“What is…?”

 

“Sirena’s rivers hold healing properties. If further fused with magic, it can heal any wounds almost instantly,” the boy explains quietly, “You have many injuries, but the one on your head needs most attention. Now stay still while I tend to them.”

 

Gaku stays still, and focuses on the boy’s quiet and steady breathing and the stars above them.

 

When the boy moves to work on the bruises on his arms, after seemingly satisfied with the wounds on Gaku’s forehead, Gaku finds himself observing the boy a bit more. How his light hair - like his eyes - reflects the moonlight’s shine. How serious but beautiful his small face is. How his nimble fingers quickly carry out tasks without much fuss.

 

“Soldier,” the boy says suddenly, breaking Gaku out of his reverie.

 

“What is it?” Gaku asks carefully.

 

The boy is silent. His hands are still. Before long, he shakes his head. “No, it’s nothing.” He moves to stand up, staring down at Gaku with a serious gaze. “I’ve patched you up to the best of my abilities. Sirena’s air is cold, but you’ll be fine for one night until morning comes. I’m sure your men will come looking for you, soon.”

 

Gaku watches mutely as the boy slings back his satchel over his shoulder. The long material of his outfit flutters in the wind as he turns around. “Farewell, soldier.”

 

“Gaku.”

 

The boy glances at him. “Excuse me?”

 

Gaku manages a small smile. The pain is mostly gone, but there is still little strength in his body, so he stays lying down. “My name is Gaku.”

 

The boy gives him a silent gaze before nodding, turning back around. He takes one step forward, already preparing to leave.

 

“Wait! I -,” Gaku calls out. “What is your name? You helped me. I should at least know your name.”

 

A quiet pause. For a brief moment, Gaku thinks he won’t answer him.

 

“What do you call Heaven in Lama, soldier?”

 

Startled, Gaku furrows his brow, trying to remember. “...Tenn.”

 

The boy smiles, his face slightly turned towards him. “Then, you have my name.”

 

Tenn starts to move again, but for some reason, he hesitates not long after. Gaku sees his gaze sliding to the ground.

 

“Soldier, I have…” A slow exhale. “I have a brother who has taken refuge in Lama.”

 

Gaku blinks. “A brother?”

 

“We were separated since young, because Sirena’s cold air is too harmful for his lungs. It was a pitiful goodbye, and the poor child cried until no end,  but I accepted it, as long as the child gets to live longer.” Tenn turns to him, and there is a hint of heartbreak on the boy’s youthful face. It doesn’t suit him - Gaku doesn’t want to see that expression on his face again.

 

“He has a smile brighter than the sun, and beautiful red hair. He is a child loved by the Gods, and you’ll know why if you ever get to meet him. If you ever do…” Tenn bites his bottom lip. “Tell him to not look for me here in Sirena. He has to become stronger, and he must never return here if he is to do that. Promise me that, soldier.”

 

Gaku blinks again. Tenn has a brother in Lama? A boy with red hair… and a brilliant smile.

 

A fleeting image passes through his mind.

 

“Well, this is farewell,” Tenn says.

 

“Wait.”

 

Tenn stops. He waits.

 

Gaku considers his next words. “Call me by my name, pretty one,” he decides, “And I’ll grant you your wish.” He lifts himself into a half-sitting position, wanting to look at Tenn’s face more clearly. “I wish to meet you again, someday. So I think, it’s a fair trade, don’t you?” he adds with a smirk.

 

Tenn stares at him with wide eyes, disbelief on his face. After a moment, he slowly smiles, beautiful as it is absolutely heartbreaking.

 

“Sirena doesn’t involve itself with other planets, so I don’t think we’ll meet again,” he answers, “But…” He nods, his smile softening around the edges. He clasps his hands together against his chest.

* * *

*

 

“Riku holds my heart, so take care of him, Gaku.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful art at the end of this fic is by the lovely [Peraperitapera](https://twitter.com/Peraperitapera) ! We collaborated together for this flashbang.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! And you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tennssi0907) as well!


End file.
